


Captain, I need a favor

by nannyboi888



Category: One Piece
Genre: Advice from Zoro, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bottom nami, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, LuNa - Freeform, Luffy and Nami fumbling around, Luffy not as dumb as we think he is, Nervousness, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Sabaody Archipelago, Self-Doubt, Tags Are Hard, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Vulnerable Nami, Zoro being a best friend to Luffy, idk wtf these tags do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannyboi888/pseuds/nannyboi888
Summary: Nami wants to get rid of something she's been holding onto but she needs help... from Luffy of all people
Relationships: Kozuki Hiyori/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. A huge ask

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece belongs to (G)Oda  
> Let it be known I ain't a shipper of anyone in One Piece really and I just vibe with the adventure... If romance happens towards the end I'm cool with it... except Nami and Sanji because I cannot see that leading anywhere tbh... every other pairing is fair game

"I should ask him already." Nami pondered as she looked on aimlessly at her surroundings 

It had been a month since Luffy and the strawhats defeated the yonko alliance that consisted of Big Mom and Kaido's crews. That gave the strawhats the incentive to go after Blackbeard next since Luffy wanted to take down all four emperors. However, while preparing to face Blackbeard, Luffy returned to Sabaody to discuss some battle strategies with Rayleigh for taking down the man who turned Ace into the marines. Luffy knew this wasn't a battle he could just rush into head on first because of his first battle experience with Kaido. While Luffy, his right hand man, Zoro and Aliance partners Law and Kid discussed strategies with Rayleigh, he ordered the others to explore other parts of the archipelago that they didn't have the chance to see the first time. Usopp, Brook and Franky were checking out a weapons shop for some new items and Sanji went searching for women as he usually does. Robin Chopper and Nami were walking aimlessly among the floating bubbles and exquisite scenery with a surprising guest that was turning people to stone without trying. 

"Something on your mind, Nami?"

The voice belonged to Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the world, a former warlord and one of Luffy's friends. Once she found out about Luffy returning to Sabaody for a short while, she took her pirate ship with a few of her Kuja pirates and set a path for Sabaody. When she arrived, she only met Nami, Robin and Chopper and she wasn't jealous of Nami and Robin as she thought she would be. They even turned out to have some decent conversations. Even though Luffy only saw her as a friend, she suspected that he may have feelings for her but it wasn't her place to say.

"No, nothing really." she answered, still staring around.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Well...I do have something on my mind but...it's not something I can just tell anyone."

"Oh I see. Is it a boy?"

"No! It's not a boy!" the navigator exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah ha! So it is a boy! Is it the blonde cook, the boy who fawns over you?" Hancock asked.

Nami couldn't tell her. If she knew what she was thinking of, Hancock would probably kill her on the spot.

"No, it's not Sanji-kun. Besides, he does that for nearly every girl."

"Well who is it then?"

"Its-its, a close friend. And it's not what you think. I just have a question to ask him, that's all."

"Well if I were you, I'd tell this friend of yours what you want to ask. It would be better to get it out of the way."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course. I know a lot about romantic feelings. Oh and by the way, he's at the Rip-off bar."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. later." Hancock said before walking off with a smile. She had thought that the boy that Nami was talking about was either Trafalgar Law or Roronoa Zoro, since there was no way anyone else could like her Luffy. Boy, was she in for a surprise, for thanks to her pep talk, Nami was already on her way to the bar, leaving Robin and Chopper and making her way to where Luffy, Zoro and Law were planning. 

"Shishishishi! That was great Law. Blackbeard wont ever see us coming from that route."

"Thanks mugiwara-ya" Law responded with a smirk. They finished discussing their plans with Rayleigh and were heading out of the bar when Zoro nudged Luffy getting his attention. Luffy looked up at Zoro who pointed forward where he saw Nami walking towards him, but instead of the confident smile he was use to seeing on her face, he saw a uncertain frown on her face.

"Oi, Nami. You ok? You look...sad, or sick maybe?"

"No Luffy, I'm not sad or sick. I just need to talk to you, in private."

"Is that all? Okay. Guys I'll see ya in a bit" he spoke as he walked off with Nami to one of the groves. They walked until they were sure no one was around and then Luffy stopped in his tracks and faced Nami.

"So what do you want to talk about, Nami?"

"Well Captain, I need a favor...it's something I've been thinking about a lot lately. And I...wanted to ask you Luffy."

"What is it?"

"It's...I don't know how to word it."

"Just relax and tell me. What ever it is, I'll do my best to help you out." he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Um ok." Nami started, with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Luffy...would you...be...my first?"

"First? First what?" he asked. Nami could only smile at his thickheaded answer. Usually she'd have hit him upside the head but she became more patient with him.

"First as in...I want you to be the first man I have...sex with."

"... ...what?"

"Luffy, I want you to take my virginity."

"... ... ...WHAT?!"


	2. Luffy grows a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with where they left off, Luffy learns how to approach the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts of Luffy and Nami and Luffy talks with his best friend for some advice on the whole affair. Nami's words still resonate with Luffy
> 
> Previously...
> 
> "Luffy, I want you to take my virginity."
> 
> "... ... ...WHAT?!"

Present

To say that Monkey D Luffy was shocked was like just saying that Meat was just another type of average-ass food. He fell back on to the ground, hyperventilating like crazy. Nami ran to his side and sat him up.

"I (gasp) you (point and gasp) and...bed (gasp)!"

"Oi Luffy, breathe in and out."

*pant* *gasp* *WHEEEEZE*

"The navigator simply patted his back, helping Luffy catch his breath and calm down from that shock to the system.

"Nami...are you...are you serious?" he asked as he started to breathe normally.

"Yes, I was. I've thought about this long and hard."

"But...I'm...I'm still a virgin myself."

"Oh I know. I mean, you're not the type to notice the number of girls that fall for you. The only one you noticed was Hancock and that was only because she wanted to marry you." Nami said with a giggle.

"Hancock had feelings too??" Luffy said while tilting his head to the side

"Case in point..." Nami sweat-dropped.

"Why now?"

"I don't know. I guess it’s because we’re always fighting and there’s barely any time to relax like what we’re doing now. But I do know it has to be someone I trust. And there is no one I trust more than you."

"Nami...I'm happy you think that, but..."

"Oh. So you don't want to. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." she said, obviously dejected.

"No no, Nami! I'm...not saying no."

"Really?" 

"B-b-b-b-b-but I'm not saying yes!"

"Then what are you saying?" Nami said with fang-like teeth... he was getting a little on her nerves now.

"I...don't know. Nami, I don't know what to say really. This is the first time this has happened to me. I mean, I've never even kissed a girl and you come up and ask me to do...that. I just need some time to think. That's all."

"Okay, I understand. So I'll be waiting for your answer." she said with a small smile. The Navigator then stood up and began to talk away.

"Hey Nami?"

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"Um I have a question of my own."

"What is it?"

"I have to know...why me?"

Nami gave him a wink and smirk "Why not?"

That was all she said to him before walking away with a even wider grin on her face than before. As she walked, her mind began to rewind and review the question that she was asked. "Why me?" why did she pick Luffy? Why, out of all the guys in the world, did she choose Monkey D Luffy of Fusha Village? Sure she had a lot of other choices to pick from.

Sanji: the man who fawned over her for years. Classy dresser and good looking. The guy was always ready and waiting at her beck and call. But then again, this was Sanji and he always gave attention to every girl and sometimes it became irritating to Nami when he overdid it with her sometimes. He also brutally attacked Luffy at Whole Cake Island and although he had reason to, Nami wasn’t quick to forgive him that easily even though she said she already did. After all, he still attacked the man that gave her freedom once again. She also really didn't want to kiss anyone who probably inhaled cigarettes like oxygen so he was out.

Zoro: the vice captain of the Strawhats and the swordsman of their crew. He did hadve a nice build and probably knew what he was doing, presumably after hearing him go down on Hyori and Tashigi so he wasn’t inexperienced. However, she always noticed he was more focused on training and sleeping. He’d probably fall asleep having sex too. And lastly, Zoro has never shown a interest in her and the feeling was mutual from her perspective as well. 

Trafalgar Law: Luffy’s alliance partner and friend. Sure she had a small crush on him when they first met but he was still a little too mysterious for her and he doesn't seem like the romantic or tender type. So a no for Law. A big no!

Usopp..... but she instantly shook THAT thought out of her head...

She could've probably asked any of the pirates of the worst generation as well, especially though all their alliances and she also could've bagged one of Sanji's annoying brothers but she didn't just want to do it with anyone either

And now all that was left was...

Luffy.

Monkey D Luffy.

What could she say about him? Luffy was loyal, fearless to the point of recklessness, hard working, supportive, fun and bold. Nami admired him greatly. Luffy wasn't the smartest person in the world but he always knew the right thing to do. He loved his Nakama, food and adventure and would do anything for them. But the one thing she valued over everything, including her love for money and milkans was their bond. The two of them shared a bond that couldn't be spoken but felt. Luffy was her emotional anchor and he always knew exactly what to say and do to cheer her up and motivated her to be better. She thanked Luffy for his support during their journeys and during the fights they always encounter. Even though they might not always win in the end, she still thanked Luffy for everything he did for her, from taking time out of his training to helping her on her maps or stealing treasure with her. He never thought any less of her, even when she did herself. His personality was infectious to the point that he could have once sworn enemies of his drift to fight alongside him. His compassion knew no bounds as well, always putting everyone's well-being ahead of his own. 

And then there was Luffy’s looks. Nami never told anyone this, well maybe Vivi and Robin, but she always thought Luffy was handsome. His brown skin, the scar below his eye and his ruffled hair which made her think that he was a great catch for any woman. Maybe that's why Hancock has been trying to get his attention for so long. She didn't know if Luffy had feelings for Hancock or Vivi or one of the number of girls he’s saved, romantic or otherwise, but she had to try. She knew in her heart that it had to be Luffy and no one else.

The boy in question on the other hand, wasn't in such a happy mood as he paced around the Groves of Sabaody.

"What can I do? This has never happened before!"

“AUGH!!”

Luffy was a wreck and just from one question. How did this happen? Did he lead her on into thinking this? Firstly he calmed himself down from all the drama of the last hour. He needed help. He had to ask someone else about this. It was times like this that make him wish his father was still around. The subject was never a issue with him. His father was gone and no one knows where because the revolutionary army is always on the move. Even Garp and Dadan never said much about him; no pictures, no letters, only a name and one picture he saw in the newspaper by chance. He needed advice but from who? Sanji was no where to be found, most likely chasing after some poor woman again. Rayleigh was busy coating ships to enter the new world. So there was really only one person he can ask.

"Oi Luffy, come in." spoke the first mate, welcoming Luffy into his training room on the Sunny. Luffy entered the room and decided to pick up some weights for fun just to occupy himself. If it were a few years ago, Luffy wouldn't even have entertained the thought of coming to Zoro for advice on this kind of matter but the years have been good to him. Luffy heard Tashigi screeching Zoro's name at the top of her lungs when they reunited at Punk Hazard off in a distant room in Vegapunk's establishment and Brook told him about how he walked in on Zoro and Hyori in Wano so clearly he was doing something right. But even now, he was still wasn't sure he should ask Zoro about something this big.

"I'm surprised you decided to pick up some weights."

"Really? Y'know those two years i spent away from you guys i had to use trees and elephants as weights right?" he answered, sitting down in a chair with a 250lb weight.

Zoro smirked "Alright showoff. But it's still strange to see you up here... Only the ero - cook would come up here to train his legs and abs. So... I know you got something on your mind..."

"Yeah you're right... I need to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?"

"Well, I need some advice."

"Hmmm well I can answer any questions you have about Swords, Sake, Sleeping."

Luffy chuckled a bit "It's got nothing to do with those things. It has to do with...Nami."

"Nami? What, don't tell you two had a fight?"

"Nah ... nothing like that!"

"Good. I know you two don't like to fight with each other anymore."

"Yeah well, Nami asked me to do something for her today."

"It wasn't anything illegal, was it?"

Luffy shook his head "It was something.. uhh... personal."

"It can't be that bad, Luffy."

"She...wants me to be her first."

"First? first what?"

"You know...first...first."

"First what? I don't get..." Zoro pondered on the statement for a bit before his one eye opened up a little bit wider. "ooooooooooohhhhh THAT first." Zoro said, finally realizing what he meant.

"Yeah."

"Okay, rewind. What did she say exactly?"

"It was when we came out of the rip off bar actually,we walked for a bit and then when no one was within hearing distance, she asked me."

"And what did you say?"

"Before or after I fell down."

"After, stupid."

"I just told her I needed time to think."

"Hmmmm well it isn't a yes or a no. so you're good."

"Good? Oi, Zoro, what do I do?! She asked me to have sex with her!"

"Yeah. And?"

"And?! is that all you can say?!"

"Yeah. I mean your answer is obviously gonna be yes."

"Nani????? chotto matte...w-ww-w-w-w-wait! I haven't even thought about this!"

"But you're gonna say yes. I would."

"You'd have sex with Nami?!"

"Okay maybe not me because she's a witch in my opinion for holding onto my debt. However, I know this is a shock to you but remember that Nami is a girl."

"Of course I know she is."

"Then here's another new flash, Captain; Nami is a catch"

"What?"

"Luffy, Nami is a beautiful girl and you are lucky she asked you to be her first. Not that it's a surprise to me."

"And what's that suppose to mean?

"Luffy, I know you are thickheaded about stuff like this but I will say this: you and Nami have a powerful bond. Nami looks at you in a way that I've never seen any girl look at any guy before full of admiration for you. She's too into you."

"You...think so?"

"Think back Luffy. Think back to all the times you've seen Nami but look at her not as your close friend or Nakama but as a girl, scratch that... as a woman."

Luffy did as Zoro suggested and thought back to all his memories of Nami. He remembered when he first met her and he remembered feeling a happiness when he met her. He always used to glance at her for an unknown reason. Maybe it was the cute skirts she always wore. He didn't know. Then he remembered the day he found out about her leaving for Arlong park, taking the Merry and Luffy refused to even hear her reasoning and never lost trust in her, even when she told him to get lost and leave he refused. It was strange at the time because he didn't know it was Haki at the time but sensing that she needed help. He just waited until she said, "Luffy... help me" with her voice cracked and with tears streaming down her face, Luffy went balistic on Arlong Park for just making Nami cry. He didn't even know the reason for everything happening, he just did it for her.... for Nami. When he defeated Arlong, he just saw all the elation and joy on Nami's face. He also made a promise to Genzo that he'd never take away her smile and for the most part he's kept that promise apart from their separation two years ago. He always took of how Nami would regularly change her fashion styles. How she grew her hair out. How she was the one who always called for him first followed by the rest of the crew. But what caught him off guard is when he thought back to early mornings when everyone would wake up and usually he and Nami would cross paths on the way to the shower or to the deck. She looked so stunning for someone who just rolled out of bed with even her slightly messy hair. Those little moments got stuck in Luffy's head out of nowhere and he just felt a thump in his chest.

"Wow... she...she is beautiful." Luffy said to his best friend.

Zoro smirked "Now you see."

"So what do I do now?"

"Simple. Answer her question. Preferably tonight. Don't want to keep that witch waiting."

Dinner on the Sunny was always was an event. Sanji always made everything so damn delicious especially if the girls were present. As for Luffy, that boy ate like a horse that eats like a pig. One big mouthful after the other. And he made even more since there were other pirates joining on board, namely Law, Hancock, Kid, Shakky and Rayleigh. The dinner went as it normally did: Luffy stuffed his face, Sanji tried to hit on the girls but was stopped by Zoro and surprisingly Franky, and of course, Hancock trying to gain Luffy's attention. But sadly for her, his attention, well when it wasn't on dinner, was on Nami and her request. Nami's eye almost never left his body and his questionable table manners.

"Thanks for the dinner Blonde cook." Hancock said with a smile.

"Haiii Hancock- chwwaaaaaaan!!! Anything for the most beautiful lady in the world!" Sanji exclaimed with heart eyes.

"Oi... you're gonna turn into stone again Sanji." Usopp said with a deadpanned expression

"Great as usual, Sanji" exclaimed Luffy as he downed the last of his food.

"Glad to see Luffy still has his appetite." commented Nami with a slight smile.

"Luffy, Nami, you guys are on dish duty tonight." Zoro called

"Oi Marimo! How dare you make Nami-swaaan do the dishes???" Sanji roared at the first mate looking for a fight.

"What the fuck did you say you hopeless ero-virgin cook??" Zoro clapped back.

Sanji was about to go up in flames, "VIRGIN?? HA! I'll have you know..."

"We're on it." Luffy and Nami Simultaneously said with a grin.

"You sure you want to Nami-san?."

"Yeah why not?" 

Luffy was a little taken aback, as was everyone else at her declaration. If a girl would usually help up after meal time it would usually be Robin. Hancock was a little jealous, as she hoped to help Luffy clean up but she was too late to interject.

When everyone cleared out of the kitchen, Luffy and Nami were hands deep in sudsy water as they clean the mass of dishes from tonight's meal.

"Luffy you really eat an ungodly amount of food y'know that?"

"Hey! I didn't eat all the food!"

"No. just enough to feed a 3rd world country."

"I wouldn't talk ms. 3-bowls-of-stew."

"I can't help it if Sanji-kun did some voodoo to make the found extra scrumptious tonight."

"Shishishi you have a point there."

Both of them shared a small laugh as they clean the dishes and silverware.

"Hey Nami."

"Yeah?"

"I...thought about what you asked me earlier. And...yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear me?"

"Of course I did. I just needed to hear it again."

"Good. Well I want to let you know that this is a one time thing. And I don't want this to make us a couple or anything. I still wanna be free and all that y'know. I'm just doing this as a favor for a friend. Though it's a massive favor."

"Of course Luffy. Your friendship means the world to me. I wouldn't want things to change. I always want to be your friend."

"Good."

"So...I guess we should go to your room."

"No. not right now. We will do it in two days."

"Two days? Why so long?"

"I just want a little time to prepare. That's all."

"Guess you got a point. If its two days, then two days."

"Good. Now to finish these...ewwww." Luffy spat as he held up dirty plate in front of him.

"This was yours Nami"

"What makes you say that?" she said with irritation.

"I don't remember eating what ever this is."

"How would you? You were too busy shoveling anything into your mouth!"

"Even I know what I eat."

"Besides, I have to keep my figure. It's not easy being this hot." she said with a twirl and a laugh.

"Yeah whatever. Just get your figure over here and help me clean this shit up." he said with a chuckle

Luffy splashed a little bit of the dish water on the girl to get her attention. Nami responded by throwing some soap suds on him. Soon the kitchen was filled with laughs as both young people were throwing water at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things pick up slightly... final chapter incoming in the next two days


	3. Novices Learn Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nami and Luffy finally reach the day their lives change.
> 
> So... enjoy... kinda lemon ahead and idk if this story should've been M or E someone let me know what this type of scene called it to be thank you

The two days seemed to pass by in a flash as both Luffy and Nami prepared for the most important night of their lives so far. Luffy took time out of training and battle planning to research sex. He really knew nothing about the subject since he never had any formal schooling other than what Zoro, Sanji and Franky discussed with him. First, he tried the library on the sunny but soon found out that it wasn't the best place to learn about it. Disturbed by some of the books and the images they had in them. He wondered if Robin was really into that kinky stuff considering she was the one to purchase all the books for the crew. Luffy even asked Usopp about it, surprised to learn that he wasn't a virgin and was even more shocked to learn that he was probably the first to lose it out of all his younger crew mates when he said he lost it to Kaya. When he asked, Sanji, he only said 'its a long story I'll tell you some day.' Zoro told Luffy the basics of what he needed to do, and just like anything dealing with fighting, battling or keeping his crew safe, he soaked it up like a sponge. And like a battle, all he needed was the basics and he'd make it up as he went along. Zoro joked that 'if Luffy approached this like he does with fighting, then Nami is gonna be a happy girl and probably torn in two.'

Luffy wasn't the only one who was looking for tips. Nami was prepping on making this event memorable, not just for her but for Luffy too. He didn't have to say yes. He could've turned her down. But he didn't and she didn't want to disappoint him. Nami was tempted to call her sister but how exactly do you get your sister to tell you about sex but not tell her you plan to sleep with your best friend? She'd probably get teased before she even got the advice so she turned to her next best choice; Robin. The raven haired girl was more than willing to aid her in her quest for sexual knowledge, but not without some good natured ribbing. Much like Zoro did to Luffy, Robin surprised Nami with her revelation that she had recently lost her virginity too. Nami knew Robin wasn't a virgin but she'd have never guessed she was one for THAT long. She thought Robin lost it long ago before she joined their crew but Robin explained that it was because she was always on the run that she never experienced it. She didn't not say much about who it was but merely that he was 'surprisingly quite a charmer.' Nami took in all the advise that her friend gave her, making sure to etch all the details into her memory. When it was over, Robin asked dawn who the special the guy was. Nami merely said it was just a good friend. She merely smiled at her, knowing from the navigator's blush that it had to be Luffy.

But after all the research and favors, the night finally arrived. Both Luffy and Nami agreed that it would be best that no one knew what they planned to do, especially Sanji and Hancock, who would probably explode in a red mushroom cloud of anger. The dinner that night was just the same as any dinner, a least on the table. Under the table, both Luffy and Nami sat next to each other, playing a game they both learned in their studies, footsy. While Luffy stuffed his face with food and Nami chatted it up with Hancock, both of them slipped a foot out of their respective footwear and were now playing with each other. It took all of their concentration to look as normal as possible as their feet danced and played with one another. Luffy had always wondered what it would be like to be aroused by a woman and tonight, he got the answer. 

Nami's foot was doing a great a job at turning him on and she became bolder, discreetly slipping her right hand underneath the table and gingerly placing it on his crotch. He nearly chocked on the mouthful of food at this action. Nami was surprised too; it was a suggestion that Robin told her to try but she never expected it to be like this. Luffy responded with some advice Zoro had given him and moved his left hand onto Nami's thigh, slowly moving it up closer to her private area. Nami blushed hard at the action and downed her mug of wine to make it look like the alcohol made her face flush. When the meal was over, Luffy declined the offer to clean up, mostly to hide his erection. It seemed like hours before everyone decided to turn in for the night. Everyone retreated to their rooms and fell asleep. Well not everyone. Nami sat on edge of her bed, fully dressed and watching the clock. She and Luffy agreed to wait 20 minutes after everyone went to bed. Then she was to meet him on the deck. They planned to go to one of the guest houses on Sabaody so that they'd have some sort of privacy. The waiting was killing her as she gripped her skirt but soon, 20 minutes passed. It was time.

Nami made it to her feet and walked out of the room and made her way to the deck where Luffy was patiently waiting for her, looking up at the stars. He was wide awake, laying down on the deck, fully clothed in his cardigan, cargo shorts and a black jacket which Nami thought he looked really sharp in.

She joined him in laying down but decided to be bolder by lying down right on top of him. She wore one of those skirts that drove Luffy crazy for some reason and a tight-fitting jersey with some deep cleavage. Like Luffy, she wore an extra article of clothing protecting her shoulders because of the night chills.

Luffy smiled when he saw his navigator cuddled into him. It felt really nice because other than Hancock who forced it on him one time in Amazon Lilly, he never really had this close contact with a woman. he wrapped his arms around her, taking in her scent. He didn't know if this was gonna be better than eating food but from what his nostrils were telling him, he had a lot of hope. He earned a slight gasp from Nami when he kissed her cheek and she looked at him as their eyes locked with each other.

"Hey..." Luffy said a little to sexily for Nami. She wanted to pounce him there and then on the deck.

"Hi..." she said a little bit timidly.

Luffy tentatively stopped and stood up with Nami still wrapped around him, earning a little blush from her. She really needed to try and get it under control. Luffy leaped off the Sunny, carrying Nami like a Newlywed bride all the way to the guest house they were staying the night at. Once they reached their destination, Nami paid for the room for the night and they got a 'Do not Disturb' sign to carry up with them, causing them both to blush a bit as they rushed to their room, locking the door as they went inside.

"I guess this is it."

"Yeah. So what now?"

"Well I guess we take off our clothes now."

"You're right. Um Luffy. Could you turn around?"

"Oh um.. sure."

The two turned their backs to one another and started to remove their clothes. Nami removed her jewelry and placed it next to Luffy's straw hat on the dresser. She kicked off her heels and slid off her nude stockings. Next was her skirt which she dropped on the side of the bed, which was followed by her top. The last to come off was her bra and panties.

"Um Nami... You ready?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Okay."

Both young people slowly turned to each other and faced each other. Even though it was night, they could still make out each other's forms. Needless to say, Luffy was in awe at how Nami looked. She was as slim as ever, her breasts were mind boggling and she had a small patch of orange hair over her private area. But what struck him the most was the fact that Nami just looked like a goddess in that moment. Nami, on the other hand, was nervous beyond belief. Sure she had seen Luffy with his shirt off but now here he was, totally nude before her.

"You okay Luffy?"

"Um yeah. It's just...you look beautiful."

Something in this comment made Nami turn away from Luffy and began to gather her clothes.

"I-i-i'm sorry Luffy! I can't!"

"Nami..."

Luffy was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do or say about this. Then he remembered what the Zoro had told him:

'Some things can't be taught. Sometimes, you have to do exactly what you feel.'

Luffy closed the distance between them and gently placed his hand on the small of her back. Nami felt the contact and somehow it made her stop and calm down. That was one of Luffy’s traits: the power to either fire her up or calm her down. She slowly turned to him and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Nami...you really are beautiful."

"Luffy..."

They looked deep into each other's eyes, black eyes met brown-hazel ones. Their faces got inexorably closer and closer until their lips met in a small kiss. Their lips pressed against each other, allowing them both to get use to the feeling of someone else's lips on their own. Nami's arms found its way around Luffy's neck and Luffy snaked his arms around Nami's lower body. Luffy was the first to try for a French kiss, his tongue reaching out to her lips. Nami opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue into her, which allowed their tongues to snake around each other, exploring every possible area of their mouths. Their arms tightened around each other as the kiss deepened in intensity and urgency. Finally, they broke apart, with a trail of saliva connecting them, breathing hard but still embracing each other .

"That was..."

"Yeah. It was."

"So...to the bed?"

"The bed."

The captain led the navigator over to the bed and watched as she laid down first. He snaked his way on top of her, taking in every hair, every bump, and every curve in her slender frame until he was over her head. The moon lit up the room as the soon to be lovers looked at each other, knowing what was coming up. However, before the main event, Luffy decided to have a little fun with Nami and started to plant kisses up and down her neck, making the redhead squirm under Luffy's touch. She refused to be outdone by her partner and started to nibble on his ear, earning a low growl from Luffy. He found Nami's weak spot on her neck. Her pulse point. When he started to suck at one of her vulnerable points, she started to moan as she started to claw at his back with her 'cat burglar' nails. Loving this reaction from the girl underneath him, Luffy stepped up his foreplay game by taking her supple, left breast into his mouth while using his thumb and index finger to fiddle with her right nipple.

"Ohhh fuck L-Lu..." Nami stated off but was overtaken by lust as she felt pleasure that she never even knew existed. this caused her to wrap her legs around Luffy, purring in his ear and stroking his dick that was rubbing along her folds. They had both gotten so horny so fast they started to leak precum from their privates. Noticing how hot and bothered they were, Luffy stopped his assault on Nami's glorious assets and the two shared a few kisses before Luffy asked the all-important question.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Nami opened her seemingly long legs, giving Luffy access to her most private of places. Luffy grasped his member by the base and carefully poked around the moon lit room, attempting to find the proper entrance. He had to be careful, thanks to a warning from Zoro about finding the right hole, or in his words 'Nami would kill him dead.' He felt a hole and slid into her. Nami groaned at the feeling of his hard manhood enter her. She had no idea of what was big or little when it comes to penises but she felt like Luffy was pretty well hung. He continued to enter her until he felt something stop his progress. Nami yelped a bit at this action.

"Oh... um so that's you're..."

"Yes Luffy."

"So its gonna hurt."

"Yeah but I was told it would only hurt for a little."

"I'm Ready when you are."

Nami took a deep breath, attempting to prepare herself for the pain. She looked up at Luffy and nodded. The 19 year old slowly but surely pushed forward against the unseen wall until he felt it give way. The girl gave out a small but sharp gasp of pain, biting her lip to prevent her from out right screaming. Her arms gripped his back and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Nami, are you ok? Oi!... Nami?" he asked out of concern.

"...I'm...fine."

"We can stop if you want."

"Don’t event think about stopping. The pain is lessened now. Keep going."

Relived that he hadn't hurt his friend, he slid the entirety of his length into her. He groaned as he just now realized how tight she was and how she seemed to be gripping his member. Nami closed her eyes at the feeling of Luffy filling her up. The pain was long gone and in its place was the feeling of fullness and pleasure. After a second or two, he began to slowly pull out of her, leaving only the tip remaining inside of her. He then driving himself back into her, the heat of his penis meeting the wetness of her vagina. Soon, things like logic and reason seemed to fly out the window and instinct and lust came to the surface. Luffy and Nami’s hips and bodies seemed to know more about what to do as they began grind and move with each other. It was like someone took the thought out of them, allowing them only to know the pleasure. Luffy kissed dawn but unlike before, gone was the nervousness and uncertainty. Now, the kiss was full of needing and the wanting of being as close to one another as possible. Their moans and groans mixed together in a harmony of sexual ecstasy and desire. Luffy attacked her neck with kisses as Nami gripped his head, clutching him, wanting to feel everything he was doing with her. Neither of them seemed to care if they woke up the guest house. All they wanted was each other in this one moment. Luffy’s hips began to pick up speed, smashing into her wet opening, to which Nami responded by trying to match his speed.

"L-Luffy, you... AAAHH!!" Nami screamed in pure delight as she felt Luffy rapidly hit a sensitive spot inside her with ease. From what Robin taught her, that must've been her G-spot.

Luffy could only focus on the girl grinding her pussy on his dick. He knew he'd probably burst soon so lifted Nami off of the bed and kept her hoisted in the air, with her legs wrapped around him and her arms latched around his neck. Luffy gripped Nami by her ass and started to slam her on his dick, lifting her up and down so she didn't have to do any work for the time being.

"FUCK... aaah.. mpphhh!!" Nami sputtered as she locked her lips with Luffy again she really liked kissing him. She could barely even form sentences with the work Luffy was doing on her.

“Na-Nami...." Luffy groaned out into the kiss as he relentlessly pounded into her, refusing to let her rest. He knew he was almost there when he began to feel the swell build up inside of him.

"Nami... I'm ...gonna"

"L-Luffy ~...me..." was Nami’s way of saying she was close to her peak as well. The speed of their hips seemed to rival the fastest jet Gatling on the planet, both wanting to reach that point. Nami shifted her weight onto Luffy, knocking him back to the bed as she rode him for what should've been the last few strokes but Luffy, being the damn cassanova he is just flipped them over in one fluid motion so that she was laying down on the bed as he battered her womb. And then it happened. The two smashed their lips together just as she clamped down on his member, nectar flowing out of her as he exploded into her, flooding her with his seed. Both of them broke the kiss as they were over come with a wave of ecstasy washed over them both. Breathing hard, Luffy laid on top of her, with his face in the crock of her neck. She felt his member pop out of her, with a trail of their love juices flowing out her. Luffy rolled them over so that Nami would be resting on her chest.

"Luffy..."

"Nami..."

They could only mutter each other's names as they lay in comfortable silence in each other's arms.

The morning rays broke into the room like a bright alarm clock and shined over the nude forms of Luffy and Nami. Nami was the first to awake from the bright rays in her eyes. Her eyes blinked open and adjusted from to the light allowing her to look around. She was wondering why she wasn't in her room, nude, with Luffy, momentarily forgetting that they weren't on board the Sunny. At first, she thought of covering herself but then she remembered last night, and what a night indeed. It seems that both young adults seemed to have a good deal of energy left and decided to experiment a bit. They tried different positions with varying degrees of success. They tried oral, to which Luffy seemed to love to give her, telling her she tasted like tangerines. She liked doing it herself but she made a important discover about herself last night; she didn't really like the taste of semen. Might have just been too bitter maybe because of all the meat Luffy ate. She was convinced that she nearly woke up the entire guest house with her gags and coughs. She even made Luffy run down stairs, to get her something to drink, still nude because Luffy clearly didn't have his brain on top of his head at that time. However, despite that little 'taste test', last night was great. Nami got up from the bed she shared with her friend and looked in the mirror at herself. She didn't look any different but she felt different. She felt more like a woman and she wanted to thank the boy for doing this favor for her. She looked down on the floor and caught sight of Luffy's cardigan that he wore. She reached down and pulled it on to her nude form. She had seen it done in movies before: the girl wears the boy's shirt after a passionate night of love making. She had always wanted to try it and now was the best chance she would have. The shirt was slightly large for her, reaching down just over her crotch but she loved it anyways as she modeled it in from of the mirror.

"Wow. You even look good wearing my clothes."

Nami looked over at the bed to find Luffy looking at her with a knowing smile on his face.

"You think so?"

"Yeah but I don't think you should make that everyday wear, especially around Sanji. But if you plan to, you might want to think about underwear and maybe button up."

"You are such a boy, Luffy, honestly I didn't know you had it in ya." she smiled as she walked over and lay next to him, tracing aimless patterns on his toned chest.

"So...last night."

"Yeah. Did I do a good job?"

"I have no doubt that you did. I knew I made the right choice. and to think I was gonna ask Zoro or Sanji."

"NANIII?!"

"Well, you can't blame me. I thought you were asexual for a loooong time."

"Arggggg! Namiiii, you brought me off my high!" he groaned. Nami smiled, drawing Luffy into a intimate hug with his head on her chest.

"So I guess this is it."

"Yep. We agreed. One time only."

"Well more like five times, Luffy."

"You counted?"

"Yep. I wanted to remember everything."

"Good. But this can't change things."

"I know, but thanks Luffy."

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips before getting up from the bed.

"Well, we better get back to the Sunny before everyone wakes up." she said, gathering her clothes.

"Yeah, it would hard to explain where we were coming from, with you wearing my cardigan as well."

"Yeah. Umm, Luffy?"

"Yeah Nami?"

"I know now."

"Know what?"

"Only you could've been my first."

"Y’know... I feel the same way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made it like how people usually have their first times and all that.. usually it just gets down to business... but anyway I'll probably have a short epilogue and then that's that... hope it was okay-ish.


	4. Update

So I’ll be adding the short epilogue tomorrow and then I might just put random one shots of Luffy and nami going at it in random places what y’all think?


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just the aftermath of what happened in the previous chapter.. very short just to give closure for now

1 week later.

"Luffy, my betrothed~ . Where are youuu?”

“NAMI SUH-WAAAAANN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVEEEEE???” 

Hancock and Sanji looked around the woods of Sabaody, looking for someone. Namely, her beloved Monkey D Luffy and one of his goddesses. She asked around, from his Nakama, to Rayleigh, to Law, to Kidd but all they said was that he was training with Nami in the woods. But, after an hour of searching, they weren't able to find a trace of either the future pirate king or the ships navigator. A few times, she thought she saw a strawhat and a girl with orange hair dash further into the sabaody woods but every time she gave chase, they gave her the slip.

"Why would they run from me?" she whined out loud, but no answer came to her. Finally coming to the end of the path, she gave up on trying finding Luffy.

"Well I was gonna invite him to the movies but his loss. Just what the hell is he doing?" she fumed as she stormed off down the path and out of the woods. As soon as she was out of range, the strawhat captain used his devil fruit abilities to stretch his neck out from a cluster of trees.

He ducked back into the thicket of the woods with his training partner who wasn't training with him at all.

"That took long. Finally she left." Luffy spoke from his position behind Nami. It would have been a very embarrassing and shocking for misty to find Luffy with his pants around his ankles. And it would've been even more embarrassing if Hancock or Sanji found, in front of ash, her skirt hiked up and grinding against him.

"Good thing too. Don't know how long I could've held out." she said, reaching around to the back of Luffy’s head, while he pumps her from behind.

"You know she likes you."

"Really? I never knew."

"You really are thickheaded, Luffy."

"I'm being sarcastic... she's always proposing to me... wait...Who are you calling thick headed?"

"You, Mister One Time only."

"Technically it was five and It's not my fault you didn't wear any underwear today. That's like inviting me to do you." he spoke, kissing her neck.

"What (moan) does this mean for (gasp) us?!"

"We are still friends. We are just friends who love to have sex with each other."

"That works." she added, look back into his eyes.

"And you are the only one who I can be friends with this way."

"No one else but you."

The two 'friends' then kissed each other with renewed passion. All the while they were under watch of two people...

"Holy shit... Luffy and Nami eh?" a long nose sniper god remarked.

"it would seem so," Robin replied with a chuckle as she let her clone ear disappear to give the two lovers some alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading... I appreciate it wholeheartedly :) Also, let me say this one time... as much as I like Luffy and Nami as a pair, I'm not hellbent on relationships in one piece happening because its not what I started to watch one piece for.... just an amazing story that I hope is finished before I die... This was just some fun since nearly everything in the one piece fanfic community is ZoSan related and I don't feel like reading that stuff.. anyway, hope you guys stick around if I decide to finish my other stories that are WWE related or I might start up another one piece one ... never know


End file.
